Kissing is Fun
by froth-onion
Summary: Kissing is fun, is it not? Especially when one is falling out of a window. HG one-shot. Warning: Someone described this as "a shocking ending to a scary story." Personally, I agree.


Harry/Ginny Challenge

Include: Ginny falling out of a window NOT at Hogwarts  
Harry's glasses  
A banana  
A Gred Forge prank

Conditions:It is at Christmas time, but no kissing underneath the mistletoe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kissing is Fun**

Ginny was confused. The reason? Harry's glasses.  
They were darkly opaque and shone with a scatter of small silver stars. She could see her reflection in them, mostly because of her bright hair.  
She had a confused expression, too.  
Why would Harry wear sunglasses? It did not suit her knowledge of him. From studying him at every opportunity, he seemed to be a typical Quidditch-loving boy. NOT a one who would wear sparkly sunglasses.  
No, that would certainly be that pale-eyed reptile, Malfoy.  
Perhaps somebody had given the sunglasses to him.  
Like…Hermione.  
Or Ron.  
As an early Christmas present.  
Except that it was sort of snowing. Hmmmm.  
Now that she was closer to him, though, she noticed that his glasses looked suspiciously like his normal ones…  
"Ginny?"  
She froze, then smiled brightly. "Hello, Harry!"  
However, before he had time to respond, she quickly sat down and took a bite of her buttered toast.  
A pity it was, really, that there was no cinnamon left.

It was all very confusing, this glasses business. Ginny was determined to find out the cause.  
Unfortunately, due to her peculiar inability to say more than ten words max to The Boy Who Lived without blushing and behaving like a ditz, she would have to find it out from another source. Not that there were many of them. Hogwarts was rather empty, as usual during the Christmas season. However, the part of the Weasley family that were current Hogwarts students had elected to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Ginny did indeed have friends to discuss the problem with.  
They just weren't…here.  
She would have to resort to the ever-helpful advice of her favourite twin brothers, since Ron and Hermione were going around in love. Finally. But it was vaguely sickening.  
Soon they would be getting out the mistletoe.  
No, she did NOT want to get under it with Harry.  
Honestly. Some people needed to stop jumping into conclusions.

When Ginny walked into the Griffindor Common Room, she was immediately sprayed with a lumpy, vaguely liquid yellow substance. She wiped some off her face and looked at it. "Banana puree?"  
Fred and George were grinning evilly. "It's our new spray gun," said Fred.  
Ginny threw up her hands. "Whatever, whatever. I have to talk to you. And please, no more spraying."  
"Right. Go on….?"  
"Well, it's like this. Do you know anything about Harry's new sunglasses?"  
The twins exchanged glances, and burst out laughing. "We had to get him back for refusing to bet on Hermione and Ron…do you know, he's the only one who can't see the illusion?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "So he doesn't know his lenses closely resemble those of the new SparkleStar barbie?"  
Fred and George were unable to speak.  
Ginny sighed.

Mission: impossible. How could she enlighten Harry about the SparkleStar sunglasses when the thought of speaking to him made her feel like she was approaching a pit of fire?Ginny steeled herself. "Hermione! Do you want to go Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley?"

The whole point of going to Diagon Alley was to drag Hermione away from Ron so that she could tell Hermione all about Harry's glasses. It was NOT the intention for Hermione to drag Ron and Harry along too.

Ginny sighed as Hermione squealed and pointed out a green, leather-bound book to Ron. She jumped as Harry said in her ear, "Magical Me? I thought Hermione was over Lockhart."  
Ginny said without thinking, "Yeah, I think Ron thought that too."  
Then she stopped. She had spoken to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, like a normal person!  
The shock was so that she lost her balance.  
And toppled through the window of the second-storey building.

Harry was surprised when Ginny suddenly plummeted.  
However, his extremely cool Quidditch reflexes kicked in, and he, too, plunged after her. Unfortuantely, he did not have his Firebolt here.  
Now there were two people plummeting.  
Fortunately, Hermione – even in her lovesick state – was the ever-practical know-it-all, and she shouted a spell that made the two falling people slow down.  
Harry grabbed the suddenly slowing Ginny, who clung to him, looking frightened.  
As well she might, for the floor was rising up to meet them with alarming rapidity. "Ow," said Ginny, as she knocked her head on the fire hydrant.  
Something went strange with her brain.  
She smiled happily at Harry. "Kiss me," she said simply, and he did.

The End!


End file.
